1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power planers, and more particularly, to a multiple blade cutter head assembly for a power planer with improved facility for adjusting and securing the cutting blades in predetermined position on the cutter head.
2. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of this invention to provide a particularly cost effective cutter head assembly for a power planer in which the multiple blades of the cutter head can be accurately adjusted to predetermined position quickly and easily. It is also an object of this invention to provide a cutter head assembly in which the means for securing the blades in selected position of adjustment also serve to constrain the blade adjusting means on the cutter head against accidental displacement therefrom during operation of the planer under power.